


To Be Fashionably Coiffed

by IndigoXsoul



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoXsoul/pseuds/IndigoXsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shuffled into the living room and paused in the doorway, smiling as he saw her curled there, looking so small on the sofa, cradling a cup of tea between those small, clever fingers and his eyes dragged up her lightly tanned neck to see that head of-<br/>not-curls?<br/>He clapped a hand over his mouth. “Kingston, what’ve you done, you’ve gone and straightened your hair!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Fashionably Coiffed

**Author's Note:**

> A response ficlet to Alex's straightened hair for Arrow and Matt's haircut for How to Catch a Monster. I couldn't resist. :) I hope you all enjoy it!

Alex’s flat had been unusually quiet when she’d gotten home from filming on the set of Arrow. She hadn’t bothered to wash out the straightness from her hair, quite liking the manageability as she threw it up in a messy bun and rummaged through her closet for something comfortable to wear. She decided on one of Matt’s sweatshirts, pulling it over her head and not even bothering with pants. Pants were bothersome and there was no point in wearing any when the sweatshirt was long enough and she didn’t have a date with anyone besides a cup of tea and an episode or two of Merlin.

She fixed herself a cup of tea and plopped on the couch, throwing one leg over the armrest and keening in annoyance when she found that the remote was now out of her reach. She was tired and it was all the way across the room. Sighing and grumbling, she heaved herself up, setting the teacup down, and getting the remote and popping in the DVD for the next episode. Then, she settled back down on the couch, curling into the corner this time, and sipped on her tea as the episode began.

Matt had apparently gotten a new job with some big film that was coming out. She was happy for him - if not a little disappointed at how distant he was of late. The flat seemed empty without him, with only the bits and pieces of him that he left behind: his sweatshirt she was wearing now that smelled of pine-trees and male, his toothbrush and towel in the bathroom, the twisted sheets and empty left side of the bed... she shoved that thought aside and made up her mind that she wasn’t going to feel sorry for herself. He’d said that he was going to be back by the weekend and they could enjoy each other’s company all they wanted. She smiled at that, thoughts wandering from the episode to all the exquisite things that they could do once he was back home. She quite missed his floppy hair and gangly limbs with all their grace of a newborn giraffe.

Alex was so distracted that she didn’t hear the door of her flat open. Matt had gotten back early from his meeting with the director of How to Catch a Monster, a bag slung over his shoulder. He shuffled into the living room and paused in the doorway, smiling as he saw her curled there, looking so small on the sofa, cradling a cup of tea between those small, clever fingers... and his eyes dragged up her lightly tanned neck to see that head of-

not-curls?

He clapped a hand over his mouth. “Kingston, _what’veyoudone_ you’ve gone and _straightened_ your hair!”

Alex jumped, launching herself back from the couch and spilling her tea in her surprise. She turned, a hand pressed to her chest, her heart thundering in her chest, eyes wide as she set her tea aside. “Bless, Matt, I-” her eyes widened when they locked in on his bare head. “What happened to your hair?” she demanded.

Matt was staring at her as if he’d just lost a dear relative. Ignoring her question, he walked forward and gently pulled the clip from her hair, watching as it tumbled down, a little red and very, very straight. “What’ve you done?”

He looked so hurt and she blinked and her mouth opened and closed once or twice. “You hate it.”

“I- your hair-” he kept repeating, looking ready to cry.

Well, bless - she knew he loved her curls but right now he looked like a boy who found out his dog had gotten hit by a truck. “It washes out, Matt. It’s okay. They’ll be back.”

“I mean-” he swallowed and quickly corrected himself, “You look beautiful, as always, Kingston - it’s just- you’re sure it washes out?”

She giggled and kissed his nose. “Yes.” Her fingers wrapped around his neck to lace in that hair and she felt a bit of a pull in her chest when there was nothing to lace her fingers in. “This on the other hand...” She rubbed her palm over his head, blinking in surprise at the strange feeling - prickly and soft all in one.

He blushed, “Oh, that. It... we cut it for the part. Does it look okay?”

She chuckled, “It certainly makes you look older, but I think... Eleven’s Nine is showing.”

Matt laughed at that and kissed her lips. “So it’s okay?”

“Well we’re stuck with it for a while, aren’t we?” she asked, kissing him again.

Alex giggle-shrieked when he scooped her up and sat on the couch, her astride him in his lap as his arms encircled her waist and he nipped at her lips again. His fingers wound in her hair and it was different but not all-together unlikeable. “I think we’ll get used to it.”

She giggled and flipped him on his back. “I think we will.”


End file.
